Love Chickens
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Spot is fed up with being made fun of on the farm so she decides to run away from home. On the way, she runs into another chicken who feels just out of place at his home as she does and the two start to bond. SpotxChicken. May be discontinued just as just begun!


**A/N: this has to be my dumbest fan fiction submission ever. I don't know where it came from, but I love Cow & Chicken and pity Spot from 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Series. Don't think I have a chicken fetish or anything, but I hope you like this story, I guess. If you like it, review, and I might add more, but trust me, this story isn't worth the read. It'll be really weird, trust me. Oh, well, you've been warned. See you later, I regret nothing and own no one. **

* * *

"Now, Spot, I know you love your friends, but you need to stop acting like a dog for goodness' sakes!" Cordelia scolded her daughter for what felt like the hundredth time, in fact, humorously, it could be considered, the one hundred and first time. Cordelia loved Spot dearly and was always accepting of her, but ever since those puppies came to the farm, Spot had been acting more like them instead of a chicken. It disgusted her mother, making her the laughing-stock of the chicken coop.

Spot moped once her mother told her right from wrong about being a chicken and not a dog. "But, Mom!"

"No, buts, Spot, now go to the coop while I look after the eggs, I'm not invited with the other hens to cross the road thanks to you and your foolishness! Now go in there like a good chick and I'll see you at dinner. Your father would be so ashamed of you!"

Cordelia and Spot parted ways. Cordelia went to look after her friends' eggs while Spot was grounded. Or as the chickens would call it 'cooped'. Spot sadly walked into the coop and felt terribly lonely. Maybe the whole farm would be better off without her. Spot thought of life as an egg before her father was stuffed and fed as Christmas dinner to the previous farm owners long before the Dalmatians moved in with Roger and Anita.

Long before Spot knew to fear the name 'Cruella DeVil'. Spot always knew she was different from the other chickens, but she never knew what it was about her that set her apart. She was always rather brainy, especially when it came to math, she was often sharp when it came to education, even if she didn't have to go to school.

"Maybe this farm doesn't need some stupid stool chicken like me," Spot mumbled, standing up from the nest she was hatched in. "I'll show them, I'll run away! Who needs 'em?" Spot grumbled as she watched her mother go off with the chicken eggs. "My mother would be happier if I was never hatched! Only, I can't stop the past... I just need to create a new future. Spot Chicken is moving out!"

While Cordelia went to the distance with the eggs, Spot backed a hobo sack like in a cartoon and set off to fly the coop. Only problem is that she can't fly, being a chicken and all. Spot didn't know where she was going, but anywhere would be better than here. Spot looked both ways before crossing the road, and crossed it.

"Hey, Spot!" a voice called.

Spot turned once her name was called. She kind of smiled, a little too much once she saw Lucky was calling her name. Even though she was a chicken, Spot had a very soft spot (no pun intended) for Lucky even though he was a dog. She kind of liked him the first time she laid eyes on him, but knew it wouldn't work out. Not to mention the secret jealousy when Lucky fell in love with that circus dog Rebecca.

"What do ya want, Lucky?" Spot asked.

"How come you're crossing the road?" Lucky wondered.

"To get to the other side of the country," Spot pointed with her feathers to a better off land than in the Dearly Farm. "I'm going somewhere where I'll be appreciated for once, Lucky."

Lucky instantly pouted and his ears drooped down. "Cadpig, Rolly, and I appreciate you, Spot."

"DO YOU!?" Spot jammed her beak in his muzzle, looking angry with him despite her secret feelings toward him. "All you guys do is use me as bait, I get eaten alive most of the time, everyone else is always pickin' on me cuz I'm a chicken, but I act like a dog!"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Too late, Lucky! I'm movin' out! You can tell my Mom if you want, but I don't think she would even care! Good-bye, Lucky Pongo! I hope you and your jillion brothers and sisters lead a good life without Spot Chicken to kick around!" the henpecked chicken girl then continued to storm off.

Lucky was deeply moved by her actions. He had never seen her act like that before. He sniffled a little with tears in his eyes. He cried a lot more than when he found out Thunderbolt was a big fake. "Good-bye, Spot... I'll miss you..."

* * *

Unfortunately, Spot never heard those words. She just kept walking and hoped to find somewhere she'll be appreciated. She sniffled, starting to cry and starting to regret this decision. Spot looked all around and it didn't seem like anyone wanted a chicken around. The ones who did though didn't want her alive and some of them wanted her loaded with natural herbs and spices. Spot then squawked as she didn't watch where she was going and ran into a completely different chicken.

"HEY! Watch where yer goin'!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Spot backed up to see the chicken. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah, yeah! I just said that, did I not?"

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm trying to run away from home right now, can we talk about this later?"

The chicken scoffed. "Whateva! I'm already tryin' to get away from my stupid cow sista! Like I need some other chicken girl...Ya know... Now that I think about it I don't remember I ever did saw another chicken on this block... Where are youse from?"

"Dearly Farm," Spot replied. "You see, my mother doesn't appreciate me even if she says she loves me, but I don't wanna be a chicken, because I don't feel like a chicken. I met these Dalmatian puppies and I thought for once I could have a chance to have some friends since the other chicks I grew up with didn't like me. So, I acted like a dog so I could fit in with some..."

The chicken blinked, then cracked up laughing at her. "That is so stupid!"

Spot looked hurt, then glowered at him. "I didn't expect you to understand! You're probably the cock of the block, huh?"

The chicken kept laughing, then suddenly stopped. "Actually, I'm not... A lot of people don't respect me, they say I'm a jerk chicken..."

"Well, you kind of are..."

"Hey, I can't help it, I live in this crazy, messed up, world! You try being the only sane one in a neighborhood where a butt naked red guy stalks you and your sister all the time!"

"Gosh..."

"He tortures me than her all the time, but my sister always ends up savin' the day! I could come back home to Mom and Dad with my life threatened and my Dad just says; 'Hey son, been out on a date?'. Hmf!" the chicken turned and folded his feathered arms, glaring at the house he walked out of.

Spot looked at the house, then at the chicken. "You live in a house?"

The chicken turned to her. "Well... yeah, don't you?"

"No, I told you, I came from a farm. You probably did too, but you don't remember."

"Beats me, probably explains how I have a cow sister and human parents."

"Humans can understand you? That's odd..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Spot and the chicken looked at each other long.

"We haven't been introduced, my name is Spot." the female chicken took out her feathered hand.

The boy chicken smiled at her and took her hand, shaking it and seeing why she was called that. "Chicken."

"That's it? Chicken?"

"Yeah, my sister's name is Cow."

"That's... Interesting..."

"Cow! Chicken! Dinner time!" a woman's voice called from inside the house.

Chicken shuddered. "I always get less food than anyone else... I don't wanna go home for a while..."

"Chicken, since we're both running away, why don't we get some food together somewhere else?" Spot offered.

"Youse don't have to do that."

"I want to chicken, I want to."

Chicken smiled gently at her. "Well, uhh... Okay, let's go." he smirked, taking her hand and they walked down the block together.

"Know any good places to eat?"

"We'll look for one once we cross the border."


End file.
